


Our Saturday Evenings

by LadyFromPoland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based on this prompt:<br/>"Every weekend Arthur and his friends watch football together. If their team is losing, they have an arrangement where Merlin entertains the group by giving blowjobs or letting them each take a turn to fuck him. Part of the arrangement is that Merlin must always (and only) be wearing his boyfriend, Arthur's, football jersey. Another stipulation is that Arthur will only fuck Merlin himself if their team turns the game around and wins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Saturday Evenings

“Nooo!” Arthur moaned and had to use all of his will power to stop himself from kicking a tv set.

“Losers,” mumbled Leon and shook his head in disbelief. “They lost third time in a raw. What’s wrong with them?”

“Look at the bright side,” said Gwaine, grinning. He glanced at Merlin, Arthur’s gangly boyfriend. “We’ve got Merlin who will cheer us up!”

It was their arrangement. Arthur, Merlin and their friends met every Saturday to watch football together. Every time their favourite team lost, Merlin entertained the group of his friends by giving them blowjobs and occasionally letting them fuck him in his arse. Arthur was the one who couldn’t touch Merlin during these evenings, despite the fact that he was his official boyfriend. Arthur could touch himself while watching them but he could not get involved in any other action. However, when their team won, he was the only one who could fuck Merlin. The rest could watch them and entertain themselves but none of them was allowed to take Merlin.

“True,” said Elyan. “We’ve got our comfort but poor Arthur doesn’t.” He grinned at the blond which clearly indicated that he didn’t pity him at all.

“Shut up, Elyan,” mumbled Arthur. “Merlin’s my boyfriend and I enjoy his company most of the time.”

“But not today,” Gwaine summed up. “Let’s not waste any time. Percy, prepare our fuck-chair.”

Percival rolled his eyes. “Don’t call it like this. It’s my mother’s favourite armchair!”

The gang burst out with laughter. They were as usually at Percy’s house, since his parents were doctors and worked most weekends.

“Sorry, mate, but on Saturday evening it is and always will be my fuck-chair!” Gwaine told him proudly. “Who’s to be first?” he suddenly changed the subject.

“Let Merlin choose,” Leon suggested.

“What a great idea!” Gwaine as well as the rest of his friends looked at the gangly eighteen year old man. “Which of us do you want first?”

Merlin’s gaze wandered over their faces and stopped on Lancelot. “Do you want to be first, Lance?” he asked him.

“God, yes!” replied the handsome man and walked up to him. Merlin knew that Lance had a major crush on his neighbour Gwen but he was too shy to ask her out. His growing frustration was making him very horny which led to a wonderful sexual encounter with Merlin.

Lance pushed both his trousers and underwear down and sat in an armchair. In a meantime Merlin pushed all of his clothes down without a shame and glanced at his boyfriend. Arthur knew what to do. His pulled his football jersey off and handed it to Merlin who put it on immediately. It was another part of their ritual. Merlin was to serve his friends with only Arthur’s football jersey on. They all agreed that it was a hot arrangement so they followed it every time.

Merlin kneeled in front of Lancelot, exposing his naked bottom to his friends.

“What an excellent sight, Merlin!” said Gwaine.

In response, Merlin pushed it up a little bit so they could admire it even better. Then he grabbed Lance’s thick cock and rubbed it for a minute. “I like the texture of your cock. It’s so smooth,” he said and licked its length for the first time this evening.

It made Lancelot moan and the rest of the gang cheer in excitement.

“You will come down my throat,” Merlin continued and put his lips to cock’s swollen head to kiss it better. “I know you want it.” He swallowed half of his cock and pulled away. “You like it when I tease you.” He pushed Lance’s length deeper into his throat and bobbed on the cock for a few minutes.

Lancelot couldn’t stand it any longer. His face was red and his sack was heavy. Merlin knew that he was very close to coming so he sped up. That was all that Lance needed. He pushed his bitter cum down Merlin’s throat with one swift move.

“You’re so gooood, Merlin,” mumbled Lance after his climax came to an end.

Percival helped him stand up and sit him down on a couch.

“Who’s next?” asked Gwaine hopefully.

Merlin looked at his friends. He had to choose between Gwaine, Percy, Leon and Elyan. That was a difficult choice. He would love to serve all of them at once. Then a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

“What would you say if I wanted to take two of you at once?” he asked.

“What?” asked Arthur. “Merlin, are you sure? You’ve never done that.”

“I’ll be fine,” Merlin told his boyfriend. “Take care of your raging erection. It’s going to tear your trousers apart.”

The gang laughed with an exception of Arthur.

“So what do you say?” Merlin asked them again. “I’d love to have a cock both in my mouth and arse. Will you help me?”

“You read my mind, Merlin,” said Gwaine. “I always wanted to fuck you up the arse while seeing Leon take your mouth,” he admitted.

“Then do it,” said Merlin invitingly. “Your fantasy is now my fantasy too.”

Gwaine and Leon looked at each other, surprised.

“You really mean that, Merlin?” asked Leon.

“Just do it!”

Gwaine and Leon didn’t wait for any further confirmation. They almost jumped towards Merlin with excitement. Gwaine squeezed Merlin’s pert arse cheek, making him groan. Leon pulled his cock out of his trousers and started stroking it in front of Merlin’s face.

“You’re so hot, Merlin,” mumbled Leon. “We’re so lucky to have you.”

Merlin licked his lips but didn’t reply. He was so horny and he had these men to satisfy his needs. He considered himself a lucky man too.

“Where’s the lube?” asked Gwaine suddenly. “I need to prepare this sweet little hole for my big cock.”

“You can’t help exaggerating,” murmured Elyan but handed him the lube.

Gwaine ignored his comment and took care of Merlin’s backside. He pushed two fingers into Merlin’s tight hole filling it with a good amount of lube. He fucked him with two fingers for a minute before adding another digit. “You must be nice and ready for my cock,” Gwaine told him. “I want you to enjoy it as much as I do.”

In the meantime Leon started rubbing his penis against Merlin’s face. He liked the trail his juices left on Merlin’s porcelain skin.

“Leon!” moaned Merlin. “Get on with it!”

Leon literally giggled but he finally pushed his cock into Merlin’s hot mouth. He pulled his friend’s hair and pushed further into his throat. “It feels so good,” he mumbled between gasps.

“Just don’t choke him,” Gwaine asked him. “We want Merlin to be fine, don’t we?”

“Don’t worry. I know what I do,” said Leon and pushed his cock in and out.

“Merlin, I hope you’re ready for more,” said Gwaine and used his left hand to put some lube on his member. Then he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing cock.

 

At the first push, he just got the head of his prick inside. He waited a few seconds so Merlin could get used to the new sensation and then pushed again. This time two inches of his cock were settled safely in his arse.

“You’re so tight, Merlin,” said Gwaine. “It feels as if Arthur didn’t fuck you lately. Are you an abstainer, Artie?”

Arthur just rolled his eyes and touched his own cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Gwaine grinned and griped Merlin’s hips tighter. Then he pushed further into Merlin’s eyes and moaned. He loved the grip of Merlin’s muscles. It was probably just a trick of his mind but it seemed truly unique. Even magical.

“Oh, fuck,” Gwaine moaned. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“To us,” added Leon in agreement as he started fucking Merlin’s mouth franticly. “We’re so lucky… to have you,” he mumbled between gasps.

Leon needed just a few more pushes before he finally spent himself inside Merlin. He groaned loudly and had to grab Merlin’s head to keep himself stable. It took him a while to come back to his senses and when he did, Percival led him to the couch.

Gwaine was only partially aware of what was happening around him. His attention was fully focused on Merlin’s backside and the pleasure it was giving him. “Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured. “No idea…”

He pushed and pushed and pushed. It was a simple yet a perfect act. Gwaine enjoyed Merlin’s sweet noises. He knew that it was his cock that made Merlin feel so good and it made him feel like a king of the world.

“Don’t break him,” Arthur told him.

“Never,” replied Gwaine as he kept pushing. He knew that he was close. It was just a matter of seconds. Then it happened. He pushed forcefully into Merlin and came. His mind went into a sweet oblivion.

“You’ll crush him,” said Arthur worryingly and pulled him off his boyfriend.

“It’s not easy to crush me,” murmured Merlin and smiled at him. “I don’t want you to be worried.”

Arthur leant down and put a chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips. “I’m always worried about you,” he whispered but quickly pulled back. It was neither the right time nor the right place for such display of affection.

“Percy, Elyan, it’s your turn,” said Arthur, giving them his blessing to carry on.

They took their favourite positions: Elyan in front of Merlin and Percival behind him. Percy started gently, pushing just two fingers into Merlin’s opening and trying a few different rhythms. Elyan was not gentle at all. He pushed his erect cock deep into Merlin’s throat without a second of hesitation.

Merlin wanted to tell Percy that he was more than ready for his huge cock but Elyan’s forceful pushes kept his mouth occupied. Merlin could only shove his arse back, hoping that Percival would understand.

Apparently Percy did understand him, as in a short moment, Merlin felt the removal of long fingers. Merlin was glad that Percy didn’t want to tease him any longer, as he felt the head of thick cock pushing through his entrance. He moaned in content, making Elyan shudder all over.

“You’re so good, Merlin,” he mumbled between pushes. “You’re so… so hot…”

“Yeah,” Percy agreed, as he pushed his whole cock inside. “You’re so tight.”

“Merlin… Merlin… Merlin… Merlin…” Elyan chanted like a prayer. He wanted to keep going and going but he knew that he was too close. However, he wanted to do something special. Elayn used all of his will power to pull his cock out of Merlin’s mouth and not to push inside immediately.

“Elyan,” said Merlin weakly.

Elyan touched Merlin’s cheek with one hand and grabbed his own cock with the other. “It’s all right,” he said. “I want to… paint your… innocent face… with my cum…” he continued, fisting his cock and breathing heavily.

Merlin blushed deeply. He was aware that he looked as an innocent virgin. His friends told him that more than once. The same friends, however, proved many times that appearances were deceptive.

Elyan came with a long groan, painting Merlin’s angelic face with white strips of thick cum. Merlin didn’t wait any longer and touched Elyan’s cock with the tip of his tongue, licking the sensitive flesh very slowly.

Percy watched it, buggering Merlin forcefully. He grabbed the football jersey that Merlin was wearing and pushed deeper and harder than before.

“Don’t overdo, Percy,” Arthur told him.

“It’s all right, Arthur,” said Merlin, smiling blissfully. “Take a look at my cock.”

All of them, beside Percy who was busy with fucking, looked down. Merlin’s cock was standing proudly right under his stomach, smearing Merlin’s juices over Arthur’s football jersey. This cock was just begging for some attention.

“Let me help you,” said Arthur, looking at his boyfriend’s cock.

“You can’t,” said Merlin. “That’s our arrangement.”

“I can’t fuck you,” Arthur protested. “That’s different.”

“It involves my cock and your mouth. That’s not different.”

Arthur groaned with discontent.

“I’ll save the day,” said Gwaine and before anyone could reply he crawled under Merlin. “Hello, little Merlin,” he mumbled and took his friend’s stiff cock between his lips. He bobbed his head up and down synchronically with Percival’s pushes. It didn’t take long for Merlin to cum as he was already on the edge. He moaned some incoherent words and came down Gwaine’s throat. His arse muscles tightened pleasantly around Percival’s huge cock and Percy couldn’t stand it any longer as well. He came with a deep grunt, riding his climax forcefully. However, he took his time before he pulled his cock out. Merlin’s arse was warm and tight. It was a shame to let it go too soon.

“Finally,” said Arthur and took Merlin into his arms. “Are you happy?”

Merlin smiled at him lazily and nodded. He was too tired to talk. He liked the feeling of Arthur’s arms around him, though.

“Next Saturday I’m gonna take you in front of them all and they won’t be allowed to touch you,” Arthur continued.

“We’ll see princess,” said Gwaine, smirking.

oOoOo

A week later they found out that Arthur was right. Their team won and Arthur lay Merlin down on the sofa. Merlin pushed his legs up to the sides, revealing his opening to all of his friends.

“Mine,” said Arthur, kissing his arse cheeks. He started targeting at Merlin’s arse hole, kissing, licking and biting. His arms roamed under the football jersey that Merlin was wearing, searching for his boyfriend’s erect nipples. Arthur was going to make a show of their sex. He wanted their friends to remember it for the rest of their days.

Arthur pushed his bare cock into Merlin and started the sweet dance of their bodies. Lance, Gwaine, Leon, Percy and Elyan stood behind them, with their cocks in their hands, learning.

Merlin was hot but Arthur had something in himself too. Perhaps, next Saturday, they would persuade him to take Merlin’s place. Perhaps Arthur would put on his football jersey and let them take him. After all, Merlin deserved a week off.


End file.
